The Easy Days
by kyuubecky
Summary: numerous one-shots of some of the days that our heroes AREN'T fighting orcs or almost dying. first: Elrohir is most dangerous when he does'nt want to be awoken. second: dont annoy Estel when he is already tired and angry.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast

Glorfindel, who had just arrived for breakfast, was eating bread with honey for his early morning breakfast with most of Elrond's family. The others were trying not to laugh as the Elladan spread butter on EVERYTHING on Legolas and Estel's plates (even dropping a few slivers into their tea.) The two friends were trying to wake Elrohir who, after a long, side-track riddled journey from Lothlorien, had, and still was, been sleeping in.

Lord Elrond, Elladan, and even Erestor had tried to wake him but they had not been able to. So, about ten minutes ago, not following basic logic and going against every instinct that told him NOT to do it: Elrond sent Legolas and Estel.

They had not returned.

Small chatter was circling the table as the other occupants nibbled the food in wait of the three; when the doors slowly opened and a feather covered Estel entered the room with his hair a complete mess. He sat down, took one look at his plate, glared at his snickering brother, looked at Legolas' plate, and again glared at his snickering brother before he smiled sweetly and picked up a piece of toast smothered in butter. He took a large bite out of it and watched with silent smugness as his brother's laughter stopped to be replaced with looks of horror and disgust.

"Estel, ion nin, please don't finish your brother's latest work…for my sake and for the sake of your health, grab a fresh plate." He knew his youngest probably would've finished the whole plate just to ruin the joke for his older brother but it was best that all the butter was just left on the plate. "Where is Legolas by the way?"

"Who?" Estel looked about the others at the table in confusion, "I don't know anyone by that name." everyone stopped and stared: Glorfindel with his honey-bread halfway to his mouth, Erestor's knife squeaked against the plate, and Elrond and Elladan were on the verge of getting up to check his health. "At least, I don't know anyone by that name _anymore_." He shuddered with horror and sat down, with fresh food, next to his father.

"What happened to him then?" Erestor bravely questioned slowly before sipping his tea.

"He was taken." The elves glanced at each other,

"By whom?" Elrond asked with an elegant eyebrow raised,

"Not 'whom'. _**What**_." Estel emphasized and Glorfindel and Elladan chuckled softly, Estel rose to his feet, taking his tea with him, "I propose a toast to the _memory_ of our dear friend Prince Legolas Greenleaf, who was snatched by the terrifying and unbeatable beast that lives in this house, may he rest in peace." He bowed his head solemnly as if in great grieving before sitting again.

"Tell us!" Elladan scooted closer to the table and leaned in,

"It is not a story to be told those faint of heart…" he looked at the eager faces of Elladan, Glorfindel, Elrond, Valar, even Erestor looked interested, though he tried harder to hide it.

"Very well. I shall horrify you all with the story of the _last_ moments of Legolas Greenleaf:

"It was a bright morning and the trek up the stairs was quiet, when Legolas and I reached the hallway we paused to plan our attack. We had settled on an idea and crept forward, cautious to keep completely silent and _always_ on our guard. We had heard the stories about the monster which stays in the darkest room in the hall: horrifying stories about many innocent beings that had gone in and _never returned_!" Estel dramatically gestured with his arms and widened his eyes in mock horror; Elladan gasped before chuckling quietly,

"We thought that it would be an easy job to bring the beast out of its lair and attempt to appease to its evil ways…how wrong we were." He shook his dark head "solemnly",

"We neared the door with no problem and Legolas _insisted_ that he stand in front and enter first, so he gripped the handle cautiously and tested to see if it was locked, it was not. He turned to me,

'Here we go mellon nin.' However, before we were able to move, the door flew open and a horrendous shrieking banshee, with eyes aflame and hair aflutter, leapt at me with a most terrifying weapon. It seemed soft, but truly was as hard as a dwarf's axe in the creature's hands. When I tried to take it away from _him _he used it in a different way; repeatedly attacking my face he was able to create a flurry of feathers to act as a blinding agent before attempting to smother my breathing with it.

I know it was Legolas who pulled the creature off of me, because when I looked up I saw Legolas gripping the outside of the doorframe: trying to keep from being pulled into the beast's domain. We heard the beast screech in its horrific speech about torture and pain to be inflicted upon our beloved prince for trying to waken him.

'Estel! Help me!' he cried, risking pulling one of his hands away from the doorframe to reach for me, the fear evident in his eyes. I gripped his hand in a feeble attempt to save my dear friend from the clutches of the beast, but alas, it was too strong for me. Our grips slipped from each other as did his hold on the doorframe, the last thing keeping him from becoming its newest meal. His hands clawed desperately at the wooden floor, but they gained no purchase and the door slammed shut after he was fully inside."

Xxx

With the story done Estel yet again bowed his head in "sadness",

"May the poor prince's sacrifice be forever remembered."

"SACRIFICE?!" all the heads at the table turned to see a _very_ disgruntled looking Legolas: his always neat hair was now free of all its braids and fell all around him, some if in literal knots as if tied, he was _**covered**_ in feathers, above all else: the prince was enraged. "HOW _**DARE**_ YOU CALL WHAT HAPPENED A SACRIFICE _HUMAN_!" Estel stood and held his hands up,

"W-why Legolas, I d-d-didn't expect you back so soon!" The prince stalked forward with dark promises filling his chilly gaze and with every step he took Estel took a backwards step to keep the table between them. Everyone else looked on silently with amusement,

"O-ho-ho, I'm sure you didn't." his tone was the dark quiet one he normally reserved for orcs and the others at the table now looked back and forth between the two, all of them asking the question with their gaze.

"Why don't you tell them how you flung the door open whilst yelling at your brother to get his lazy orc-face out of bed, took two pillows to the face before shoving me in, and holding the door closed until you were able to find something to _keep_ it closed so you could get away?" Estel had started laughing as soon as the actual story was explained along with Elladan.

"I made you seem much more heroic mellon nin." Estel got out before being taken by laughter again, Legolas lunged forward,

"I'll show you heroic _human_!" Glorfindel just picked up another piece of bread and spread some honey on it, before sighing: now _he_ had to try to get Elrohir up but from the sound of it it would be better to just let him sleep.

**A.U. – reviews are appreciated. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U. – Jasperslittlesister and Jasperislush! Thank you soooo much for reviewing you guys are the best! **

**NOTE: They are already practically brothers but Legolas and Estel haven't seen each other in years soooo Estel has grown and changed. Whoa…logic. X3**

Estel was someone that most knew NOT to annoy, _especially _when he had just returned from a journey with the rangers and had _just _woken up…however, Elladan and Elrohir couldn't resist tormenting their brother for the third time today…since they were NOT "most people". (The first time had been so early in the morning that the moon was still shining.)

He slung off his wet clothes with anger and put on fresh leggings and a tunic before strapping on his hooded cloak; he eyed his bow, quiver, and sword before he quickly strapped them on as well. Not caring that his hair was still dripping wet and his wet clothes were soaking on the floor, he flung the door open and slammed it shut behind himself: to give the elves that lived in the immediate home a fair warning about his mood at the moment. An angry Estel was just as dangerous as the twins in a prank war.

Glorfindel was just coming up the stairs and was met with sight of an enraged son of Elrond with dripping wet hair and a raging fire in his eyes storming his way; quickly sidestepping and preparing the age-old question that Elrond would've asked if he were there,

"Where are you-"he didn't stop in his quick steps,

"Out." He cut the elf off and leapt down the last few stairs and bolting to the door, before it closed completely he heard the classic call for him to be careful as he made the way to the surrounding forests.

XXXXXXX

After so many years of practice, he landed fairly steadily on the branch and immediately leapt to the next one before scurrying up the tree to get the bird's eye view of the area. He spotted a herd of deer and their young ones, above him a few birds darted back and forth as they chased their prey, and right below him a strange figure watched him and…wait.

He tilted his head slowly downwards and…yes, there he was! There was someone standing at the base of the tree watching him, their hood was hanging low and the bright rays of the sun did not penetrate enough for him to make out who it was.

Jumping from the top of the tree he was being watched from and into another, denser one that would hide him, he pulled his bow from his back and slid an arrow into position. His brothers had taught him hand-to-hand combat as well as the sword, but his best archery teacher was the brother of his heart: Legolas. If this person was a threat then he had many ways to die.

"Who goes there?" he called in Sindarin as he aimed the arrow for the heart; he didn't trust this hooded person and he was in no mood to be toyed with by anybody today. The figure cocked their head at his angered tone and he swore they were smiling mockingly,

"If you give me your name human I will give you mine." His voice was soft but easy to hear and he spoke back in Elvish from that he knew it was an elf, but there was also that barb that every elf deemed necessary to add…

"Give me your name and state your business here or I will give your heart my arrow and state that you are dead!" he pulled the arrow tighter with his threat and the stranger began to laugh which made him pull it tighter still,

"Very few humans are a_ real_ threat to me. Besides, there are many people who would not take kindly to my death." he wagged his finger as though scolding a child and cocked his head again when he felt the enraged glare he was receiving, "How long can you hold that position adan (human)? You look like a statue."

"… "He would not dignify this irritating elf with an answer….he inhaled deeply to keep his fingers from releasing the arrow into his obnoxious gob,

"Have I angered you?" he remained silent as his tone was horridly sarcastic, "No? I shall continue then."Aragorn knew the elf was smiling now; he didn't need to see the elf's face to know that it was there,

"I was angry when I left _elf, _and it would be better for your current health to not anger me further." The hooded elf did not laugh this time but remained silent for a moment,

"Would you shoot me? Would you really let that arrow go and end the life of someone?"

"I've done it before and would be lying if I said that I don't want to _make_ you shut your mouth you troll!" he tensed at the barb and Aragorn allowed a smirk himself, he truly didn't want to _kill _the elf…maybe hit him

"Well. I'm sorry to inform you that you are not allowed to shoot me." He sounded smug and cocky…Aragorn wanted to punch him…badly.

"Oh really?" he hopped down to the forest floor, keeping his arrow trained on the intruder the whole time, "And why is that?"

"I'm royalty." That stopped him, he didn't relax his arrow, but some of his anger fell away as he pulled his hood away from his face. "My name is-"

"Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, son of the King of Mirkwood." Aragorn finished for him and Legolas gave a smug smirk and spread his arms at his sides,

"I. Am. Unshootable. Especially by a delicate little-" He had dropped his bow and arrow as his fist connected with the elf's cheek sending him sprawling backwards.

When he sat up, his expression was one of shock and anger,

"By the Valar! No _human_ has ever managed to –"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your pretty little speech the first time Hiril Nin(my lady). But if you haven't notice: I don't care." His eyes narrowed, "I don't care who you are or where you're from; if you insult me or my family I will hurt you." He smiled sweetly, "So don't push your luck."

"Such a nice human you are…" Aragorn glared at him and he glared right back, "Would you happen to be part orc?" Again, he underestimated the human's speed and found himself on the ground with his hands covering a split lip,

"Would you like to try for a black eye _my prince_?!" Aragorn had pulled back his hood and allowed him to study his face,

"Are…" he hesitated at the elf's sincerely stunned tone, "Do you know Elladan and Elrohir?" when Legolas saw no answer coming from him he elaborated, "That's why I'm here. I've come to visit their family; is Estel home or is he still away with the rangers?"

To his surprise, the human began laughing hysterically before walking over to where the prince still sat on his butt in the dirt and held out his hand. When he was standing next to the human and brushing himself off he retrieved his bow and arrows, "If you had simply told me that you knew my family than I would've let you pass peacefully."

"…E-Estel? Is that really you?" the man smiled deviously before reaching out to embrace the prince which he did excitedly; he was smiling again and his split lip was bleeding while a bruise was forming on his cheek, "I'm sorry about all the barbs mellon nin; I thought you would be able to laugh it off…you did say you were already angry…" the prince smiled sheepishly when Aragorn raised an eyebrow to mimick his father.

"Your perfect face wouldn't look like it took a spill out of a tree."

"I don't fall out of trees…ever." A smaller smile played with his lips,

"Attacked by humans then." Aragorn tried again,

"You are the only human I know who could properly land the blows you have." The small smile got a little bigger and Estel furrowed his brow,

"Orcs." Last resort.

"I had a convoy until I reached the safer area of Imladris." He was acting all smug again,

"…" the smile remained as he stared the elf down," You fell out of a tree."

"And messed up my '_perfect_' face, in your own words?" his grin split his face as Estel's darkened,

"Tug-Nogoth. (Fat dwarf)" he stalked off towards his home with the laughing prince following right behind him.

"Good to see you again too mellon nin!" at least he didn't get punched again.

**A.U.****- reviews deeply appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.U.**** – Thanks for the reviews! And for pointing out my mistakes! I fixed 'em though! This one is a more sentimental one because I missed the fourth of July this year and my parents made it up to me.**

Belated

It was a peaceful night in Imladris. As most nights were when the sons of Elrond and their close friend Legolas couldn't do anything to their human brother who was tired enough to actually fall asleep. They, along with their mentors and father, had decided, since Aragorn had just returned from a rather harrowing and taxing journey that took him all the way to Harad that winter, they would welcome him home completely and give him his belated gifts for Yule. They had already forgiven him for not returning on the time he had promised which was _before_ the Yule celebration.

This, though normally a human celebration, they had all grown accustomed to celebrating in the years that Estel lived with them, and did so with gusto. Glorfindel and the twins had forged a new sword for him and slid it next to the headboard of his bed, Erestor had made the sheath with strong dark leather and Elrond had etched elvish patterns all throughout it. Legolas had made a new bow for the brother of his heart and let it rest on the other side of the bed. Such gifts had taken time but they were more proof that the young human who had come to Imladris years ago now had a firm grip on each of their hearts.

Estel was stunned by the gifts and thanked them endlessly until his brothers had to threaten him to stop. Now, however, he had gone to take his shower, after _many_ hints from the younger elves. Before doing so, he left Legolas with his packs to 'entertain the elf until he returned' as Estel had said himself. Immediately, Legolas knew something was amiss: his friend normally tried to limit himself to only one pack for all he needed; anything else he usually considered extra weight.

'_What does he think? That I am an elfling?_' Legolas thought while carefully undoing the strips of leather that held the bag closed, and just as carefully removing the bags of herbs and laying them gently on the bed. The twins were bickering while standing on either side of the fireplace; Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond were discussing the affairs of Imladris while he was sitting on the middle of Aragorn's bed slowly removing the various items from the smaller pack and laying them down gently and in an organized fashion. The largest bag of herbs was filled with athelas and Legolas smiled softly at that; ever since he was told his real heritage and healing abilities Estel had always carried plenty of it.

He then removed the few maps his friend carried and remembered how quickly the number of maps the man needed continually decreased. '_Strider, what on earth was I supposed to find in here?_' and with that one thought in mind he moved on to the other pack. It was much heavier and then the former and held no scent of herbs at all, it was long and slender and was approximately the same size as Legolas' quiver. Two strange brown shapes were poking out of the top and the elf was almost afraid to touch them…knowing Estel.

Cautiously, Legolas undid the strong tie that held this pack and peered in; many packages of different sizes and shapes lay within, each with a colored string wrapped about the strong brown paper. It only took a moment to realize what they were as he slid on with a deep green string tied about it.

"Estel…this is unnecessary." The others fell silent at his soft exclamation and came closer to see what the prince had found. They saw him twirling a long and slender box in his hands, unmistakably his with the colors of Mirkwood used in the string and on one of the sides was his name.

"What did you find there mellon nin?" the twins were placed themselves on either side of the sylvan prince while their father, Erestor, and Glorfindel stood to the front. Legolas set down the one with his name and carefully removed the rest; the two that had been sticking out held the colors of Rivendell and were marked with 'Elladan' and 'Elrohir'.

In fact, most of the packages were marked with the blue string of Imladris, the other three were wrapped with the deep green of Mirkwood and bore Legolas' name were not very large but deep. Glorfindel's box was the same, while the twins' each had one long and with thick wrapping. Erestor had two heavy packages that were tied together and Elrond had numerous small packages along with one larger, slim package.

"What is all this?" Erestor studied the two packages carefully,

"I was sure that elves would be able to figure out what a present was when they saw one; especially since they _love_ to receive gifts." They turned to see Estel standing in the doorway, a towel in his hand and a small smile on his face. "Well," he gestured his chin in their direction, "you're supposed to open them." The elves turned their gazes from the man and Glorfindel shrugged before snapping the string and tearing the brown paper; very carefully removing one of the throwing knives, he held it up to the light.

"It is incredible…" he studied the work of the Haradrim before sliding the small blade back into the paper. "Hannon le, penneth (thank you, young one.)" Erestor opened his two next and within were two large books with details of the language, culture, and traditions of Harad,

"Now your collection is almost complete." The normally stoic elf embraced the man gently before he timidly stroked the cover of his gifts,

"I cannot wait to start them, thank you for my hana (gift)."

"Glassen Erestor (My pleasure Erestor)!" the sound of snapping strings turned their attention to the twins who were eagerly removing layer upon layer of brown paper.

"Seriously Estel?" Elladan caste him a quick glance,

"How much paper did you use gwanor* (brother)?"Elrohir didn't even glance over but continued to rip through another layer.

"You're hands will thank me when you get there." They both looked over to study his expression but he only wore a small smile; suddenly the paper changed and they both hesitated as they felt the soft, thick fabric. Removing the scraps of brown paper from the red and gold fabric they carefully undid the tasseled strings and the fabric fell away,

"Estel! Where on earth did you find these?!" they held in their hands new swords of Haradrim make, the metal gleamed in the candle light and the hilt was engraved elaborately. They tested the weight and feel of the blade before looking incrediously at their youngest brother who still wore a small smile, "Well gwanor?"

"I have helpful…connections in Harad now." His eyes took on a devious glint, "That and they were happy to make swords like this again."

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked as he twirled a new knife in his fingers,

"This style of sword…isn't….exactly…um," he scratched the back of his head, "allowed to be made anymore." The eyes of the elves widened and he quickly raised his hands to placate them, "I was the only exception! I had special permission!" his father sighed heavily in relief. Elrohir studied one of the inscriptions near the hilt; it was separated from the rest,

"What does this mean Estel?" the man walked over to look at what his brother was questioning and smiled,

"That would be the equivalent of your name in their language." The twin elves gently lay their new blades down and entrapped their younger brother in a tight hug like they always did when he was small.

"My turn!" Legolas happily snapped the strings that held each box closed and tore the paper much like the twins did; ignoring the muttered 'elfling' from a snickering Glorfindel, he reached into the sack and removed one of the beautifully etched arrow heads, before moving to the other two packages and pulling out an arrow and some fletching. He studied the feathers that were within, they were like no other he had seen before, and they were strangely colored with pale hues and patterns. The wooden shafts were etched with the same script that Estel had said was the language of Harad.

Estel watched carefully how the pale blue eyes of his friend light up and then study each detail of the new arrows carefully. Turning it slowly in his hands and testing the weight,

"I have received and made many arrows in my lifetime," he watched Estel's expression out of the corner of his eye before abruptly embracing the man, "But these I will cherish for as long as they will last!" Estel laughed,

"Knowing you two, it won't be very long." Elladan said with a smirk while Elrohir stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Enough elflings; your father needs to open his gifts!" Glorfindel declared with arms crossed,

"Why are _we_ elflings and Estel isn't included in this?"

"Yah, he's younger than everyone here!" the twins stepped in front of their mentor with looks of indignation,

"He got us all gifts." Glorfindel shrugged and when the looks didn't change he added, "They're from Harad!" Elrond rolled his eyes and popped the blue strings and carefully removed brown paper to reveal small sacks of seeds and a book about the foreign herbs that would be grown from said seeds. There were antidotes, healing, and cleaning, and also some foreign flowering plants that could be placed in the gardens just outside of his study. Flipping through the book he saw that it was very new and included thorough descriptions of each herb, from smell to effect, even some combinations between different herbs that could create something new. Detailed drawings were also included; Elrond furrowed his brow before turning to the inside of the front cover and looking for the name, his eyes skimmed down the blank page in confusion.

At the very bottom of the page, in fairly small writing, was written "Aragorn 'Estel'". He snapped his gaze to his youngest son who was watching him with one eyebrow raised in, what his sons had always said, looked like him.

"You…you made this?" he held the book up, which caused the others to look between the two of them; in response Estel opened his arms with a smile,

"You're welcome Ada (Dad)." Elrond was quick to embrace his son and hold him tight to his chest, "I'm sorry I wasn't on time for Yule." He burrowed his head into his father's shoulder like he did when he was younger, the scent of his father was the same and the comfort his embrace offered was exactly the way he remembered.

Estel felt all the fatigue of his journey fall on his shoulders then and relaxed in his father's arms.

"Are you ready to go to sleep ion nin (my son)?" he chuckled as his son nodded without removing himself, "When you were little you would deny being tired."

"Because I wasn't tired then." All the elves laughed,

"Alright Estel, we will see you tomorrow." The twins and Legolas shared a look, if only the human _knew_ what was in store for him tomorrow.

**A.U.**** – Yah! Family love! Squeeeee! Please review! *I know that Aragorn was not really related to the twins or Elrond but I agree with the MC where his mother passed away also with Arathorn and he was raised as something closer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**** – thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep the chaps going but have patience! **

**This one is another personal experience…kind of a scary one…enjoy.**

It was dark and late when Estel and Legolas finally arrived home from another one of their _long_ 'adventures'. Estel greeted his family and quickly headed up to his room to sleep; Legolas stayed to fill in the rest of the family with what had happened. He struggled to ignore their many comments on how this was one of the first times they had both returned unharmed, until Elrond forced the twins to their respective rooms so that he could finish his story.

X LEGOLAS POV X

It had taken longer to explain the nothing that happened than I had originally thought and I felt the fatigue falling heavily on my mind. Thankfully, Lord Elrond understood and sent me off to bed with a warning to avoid the twins and their questions until morning or I would get no sleep.

The room I had here in Imladris came with a connecting door to Estel's room that had been arranged about a year or so after I had met him seeing as when we were hurt they needed to know the other was nearby. I slipped out of my clothing and stepped into the warm water that was waiting for me, sighing as all troubles fled my mind. Undoing my braids and letting the pale locks fall into place around my face, he relaxed into the water and reveled in the feeling of being clean again.

My hair and body now clean; I slid into his sleep wear and pulled the warm blankets away from a welcoming bed. Just before I leaned over to blow out the candle I heard the a tired voice call to me,

"Legolas?" my eyes widened slightly,

"Estel? Why are you still awake?" I stood from my bed and gently opened the connecting door, my dim candle barely illuminating the dark room enough for even me to be able to see clearly.

"I can't sleep." He sounded very awake considering the time and how tired he was earlier,

"Why not mellon nin?" there was a pause, suddenly something felt very _off_ about this situation and I was nervous for his answer,

"My brothers are here." The tone seemed…neutral but what he had said was…not impossible,

"Your brothers are not here Estel, you need to go-"

"They are in this room." I looked around before stepping into the room slowly, no one was here but Estel and I…so what was he talking about,

"Estel…are you awake?" it wasn't unheard of, his brothers mentioned him doing it before*,

"Yes mellon, I am awake, why?" he sure sounded awake and we _were_ having a conversation,

"Then where are your brothers?" I shuddered at the feeling of being watched, "I don't see them mellon."

"They're hiding, I think Elladan is under the bed and Elrohir is in the wardrobe." I looked carefully towards the bed before cautiously turning towards the wardrobe and pulling on of the doors open. Something dark shifted near the back and my thrummed to a faster beat,

"Elrohi-" the rest was lost in a small yelp as something leapt out of the wardrobe and collided with my chest. I struggled under it for just a moment until I realized what it was: one of Estel's old training swords that had been wrapped in what looked like a large mass of old rags. It took me another moment to let embarrassment catch up with me and how Estel will _never_ let me live this down.

"He wasn't there mellon nin." I ground out, even though he was laughing…suspicious, I now thought he may have planned that.

"He must be hiding elsewhere…" he trailed off and with the silence that followed I looked beneath the bed: nothing.

"Elladan isn't under your bed either," I studied the shadowed figure on the bed carefully, "Estel?"

"Yes Legolas?" he didn't move when a muscle,

"Are you sure that-"

"LEGOLAS! BEHIND YOU!" I snapped around at his cry and was ready to snap the neck of whatever or whoever was there. My heart pounding against my chest, my eyes wide and searching…nothing; there was nothing there except for the door which I had come through. The adrenaline was still thrumming through my veins and I turned back around when Estel's sheets rustled; he was sitting up with his hair obscuring most of his face. I shuddered again at how foreign he looked,

"Estel?" he raised his head slowly and I nearly slapped my face: his eyes were closed.

"They are gone Legolas?" I sighed,

"Yes mellon, they are gone, you have nothing to worry about." He fell back into the pillows,

"Estel?" I had to know,

"Yes?"His tone was as if he really were awake and speaking to me,

"Are you sure that you're awake?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay…" humans are freaky, I headed back into my room and started to close the door,

"Maybe they snuck into your room," I froze for a split second before realizing how stupid that was, "Goodnight Legolas."

"Goodnight Estel." I closed the door completely and stood there for a moment. My heart was still beating as though I had just been running and I couldn't help myself as my eyes flickered to the darker areas of my room. Chiding myself internally, I set the candle down and breathed deeply; however, just before climbing into bed, I looked underneath it and also searched the wardrobe.

I found nothing at all.

X THE NEXT MORNING X

When I arrived in the dining room this morning, the twins and Estel were already there with their father, we now were waiting for Glorfindel and Erestor now. They all smiled and greeted me when I stepped through the doors and took my usual seat next to Estel and across from Elrohir. I glanced over at my human friend before looking to Elrond to answer his question if I had slept well,

"Of course hir nin (my lord), Imladris is always better than sleeping in trees or on the ground." He smiled and turned to Elladan and Elrohir to question them about some chore that they surely sneaked out of doing the other day. I turned my gaze back to Estel, he looked refreshed and healthy, his silver eyes looked at me and I quickly looked away,

"Are you alright mellon nin?" he whispered so that only I would hear…impressive with us being at a table of elves, I nodded slightly and immediately greeted Glorfindel and Erestor when they entered.

A few minutes passed of just everyone eating their meals and I think I was the only one who found it somewhat uncomfortable. I looked at Estel a few more times, searching his face for any signs that he was aware of my discomfort and secretly laughing about it. I thought I was being rather discreet in my glances but I was proven wrong when he sighed deeply, garnering the attention of the others, set down his utensils and turned to look at me.

"What is wrong Legolas?" his tone was gentle but stern…he sounded like his father who was now watching with one eyebrow raised, the twins were looking between us: internally debating whether they should smile and laugh or appear worried, the other two elves looked on with neutral expressions.

"What do you mean mellon nin?" I was striving for innocence and ignorance but I should have known he would see right through me.

"You are quiet and keep looking at me as though I have wronged you in some way." He narrowed his eyes when I glanced away for a second, "Legolas." The warning was in the tone and I knew he would nag me to no end, probably go as far as to get the twins involved, until I told him exactly what was bothering me.

"How much of last night do you remember?" instantly his stern expression was gone and replaced with one of thought and confusion,

"We came home and I went to bed…why?" I sighed again,

"You don't remember anything of the conversation we had?" his eyes widened, "Anything that you said?"

"We had a conversation? About what?" his brothers and Glorfindel were snickering, Erestor and Elrond just smiled,

"You had called me into your room and told me you couldn't sleep." He chuckled,

"Why couldn't I sleep?" his smile grew when I looked at him warily, "I don't care if they hear," he gestured towards his brothers, "They've heard many things that I have said in my sleep."

"You told me that you couldn't sleep because those two were hiding in your room." The laughter grew to the point where Elrond and Erestor now chuckled, "Elladan was supposedly under your bed and Elrohir was in the wardrobe; neither of them was there of course but…" I shook my head and looked at him, "You seriously sounded like you were awake mellon nin." He laughed and nodded, "When you sat up I could see your eyes were closed but when I asked if you were sleeping you said no." I couldn't help myself now and joined in with the laughter.

When all the humor had died down to an appropriate level everyone resumed eating; I was fine until I caught _Estel _staring at _me_. I glanced over in time to see that devious smirk I had feared earlier making its way across his lips.

"What?" I was almost too afraid to ask seeing as the attention was, yet again, on us,

"When I woke this morning my old training sword that is _normally_ in the wardrobe was one that ground." The smirk grew when I felt my cheeks get warm and understanding flash cruelly in his eyes, "Did you get attacked by "Elrohir" mellon nin?" he laughed with his brothers.

I would never live this down.

**A.N.**** – ah reliving some memories… Poor Legolas! I made him play my part in the memory…the more freaky part! Please, please, please review! (I'm not above begging!)**

**A note for jasperislush: I can't get annoyed by those readers who help me and leave me reviews! I do believe I can work with the ideas you have given me! They'll probably be more of my attempts at being humorous! If you have any more ideas and/ or would prefer them not to be humorous than please let me know! Thanks sooo much!**

***this is another chap that would be similar to this one…if you guys want it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**** – This story is an idea from my good reviewer Jasperislush! Thank you so much for the inspiration mellon nin! Hope you like what I did with your idea!**

Mor-sereg Loth- the dark blood blossom

To say that Lord Elrond was annoyed _had_ to be the understatement of the millennia. He sighed for the eightieth time in the hour as he tried to focus on his latest endeavors with different herbs that he was now documenting into a large mostly blank book. Legolas and Estel were engaged in _another_ debate about something utterly pointless; one would thing that someone he, Lord Elrond a.k.a.-calm, cool, and a deep thinker, would raise a child who would not do something like this so regularly. That fact coupled with the fact that he was debating with the _son_ of _King Thranduil_.

'_And for some Valar-forsaken reason they __**have **__to have this debate in the same room as me!_' he thought to himself with growing frustration as his son's voice rose again to bring emphasis to a certain point that the fair haired elf just shook his head vigorously to. He sighed again as he heard a pillow make contact with someone's face and then that sound repeated itself a few times… "Oh Valar! Why?!" The sudden silence startled him…he must have said that one out loud,

"Ada?" his son's tone was gentle and innocent, "What's wrong?"

"Hir nin? Is all well?" Legolas' soft voice inquired as well; and with that a brilliant plan came into his mind. He just had to execute it,

"No, everything is not alright." He glimpsed them out of the corner of his eye while pretending to search a tad frantically through the book, "Some of my information is not documented as accurately as I would have wished." He felt more than heard his youngest come up to his side and study the pages as he flipped through them.

"What do mean?" his look of confusion was priceless as this was a situation Elrond knew rarely occurred,

"I'm missing documentation on a very crucial herb; one its own it is an incredibly deadly toxin but when diluted with water and athelas it becomes a very effective medicine." He turned to them and studied each aspect of their expressions carefully: they were perfectly interested.

"Do you not have any in storage?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, a habit he had been picking up more and more lately,

"I highly doubt it; it is as rare as it is valuable and it only grows every three hundred years in a very remote area of the woods here in Imladris." The two suddenly looked like they had found a chest filled with mithril.

"What is the name Ada? We will find it for you!" his son's eyes were shining with excitement that was only rivaled by the elf standing next to him,

"It is _very_ difficult to find…" Legolas waved a hand dismissively,

"If it is so important than we will not stop until we've found it!" a smile threatened to break across Elrond's lips at the anticipation of having peace and quiet for a few days,

"Mor-sereg loth (Dark-blood blossom) is its name." he reached for a rolled map and pointed to a random dense area of woods that he knew would at least take two days to reach by horse. "It is a small plant with seven leaves that are dark and oily, be careful not to let it make contact with bare skin or it will burn badly. Gather as much as you can and return here safely…_**safely**_ ion nin."

"Of course Ada!" his son flashed him a winning smile before dashing out the door calling for Legolas to follow him quickly. Lord Elrond turned back to his book with a smile…a smug one that spoke of great victory.

XOXOXO

"Alright, I've marked the place on my map where Ada said this herb grows…it looks pretty far out there but I think we'll be able to do this fairly quickly." Estel spoke as he packed what he needed, the door that connected their two rooms was open and Legolas heard him easily.

"It's strange that we've never heard of such an herb before," he heard his friend's voice on the other side, "You have studied extensively in the art of healing mellon nin and your father was the one to teach you."

"Yes…"

"Why hadn't he mentioned this herb before?" Estel stopped dead,

"I'm not sure. Maybe he had forgotten about it since it is so rarely found?"

"Another thing that would seem unlike your father isn't it?"

"Yes it is…you know maybe he is just trying to-"he was cut off by his door literally falling off its hinges to show his twin brothers with stern glares on their faces, "and there goes my door…_**again**_." He emphasized as this wasn't the first time they had done that,

"You two are going to find the Mor-sereg loth?" Elrohir started,

"Yes," Estel spoke slowly; "Is there something you wanted to tell us about it?" they both nodded simultaneously,

"The legends say there is a fierce creature that guards the rare plant." Elladan began dramatically and Legolas, who had appeared in the connecting doorway, gave a small laugh,

"Why on earth would something wait three hundred years to guard this plant?" he studied his friend's broken door that lay at his feet as he spoke,

"Because of what the plant can do if the wrong hands get to it!" Elrohir stressed with gestures from his own hands, "The poison that this plant can make is a painful slow one that is incurable after two days of exposure!" Legolas and Estel shared a look,

"We're going anyway." They both turned back to their packs and before the twins walked away Estel called out,

"But this herb does truly exist does it not?"

"Of course brother! Ada wouldn't joke about something so serious!" and with that they disappeared down the hall.

"Well…at least we know this won't be a complete goose chase." Legolas chimed in from his room.

XOXOXO

When they had started out the weather had been perfectly fine: not a cloud in sight, sky a brilliant blue, and birds all about singing around them. The first drop came out of nowhere. Legolas flinched as it his cheek before he looked up to see the large dark clouds that had rolled in without either of them noticing,

"Estel,"

"Yes mellon?" he looked over to the prince before mimicking him and looking up,

"We should find shelter."

"It's only a few clouds, we should be alright for-"he was cut off by a large crack of lightning followed by thunder that seemed to shake the earth. They both sat in silence before looking back to each other, "So…you said something about finding shelter?" the prince laughed and urged his horse into a faster pace.

They had managed to find a cave that was large enough for both the horses and themselves and began to prepare their bed rolls. Estel started a fire and went to care for his horse while Legolas pulled out the map and noted how much distance they had covered for their first day.

"We managed to cover a bit of ground before this storm came, but it's not nearly the amount we had wanted." He sighed as he rolled the map and returned it to the pack,

"All is well mellon nin, we will cover plenty of ground when this storm stops."

"_If_ it stops." The elf muttered,

"Well thank you for that Mr. Morbid-pointy-ears." That earned him a glare while he just chuckled before starting to prepare a meal. Legolas muttered something about making Estel's ears pointy with one of his knives while he sleeps, but the man just ignored him and placed a pan out in the rain to collect water.

XOXOXO

When Estel and Legolas awoke the next morning the sun was peeking through the trees with no clouds to block its rays. They packed everything and began another day of riding though this time they rode hard to make up for yesterday's lack of distance. On the way they spoke of multiple subjects and joked with each other as all friends do; they hardly noticed the passing of time until Legolas finally looked about them and smiled softly,

"The stars have finally come to join us mellon nin." Estel's gaze drifted upward to gaze at the soft orange toned sky where the faint marks of light were beginning to show.

"So it seems." He looked across to the elf he rode with, "Shall we find some place to sleep?"

XOXOXO

To say Elrond felt guilty was a lie. Sure he didn't like that he had to resort to such a tactic but the peace and quiet that followed the departure of the two youngest was unrivaled. He sipped his tea as he placed his quill down into its stand; the last of the pages he had been desperate to finish were finally done and now he could rest a while. That is until his door swung open and his two eldest sons entered with stern glares on their faces,

"Really Ada?" Elladan began, "You sent them out to look for an herb that doesn't exist?" this was practically unheard of behavior from their father,

"What if something bad happens to them Ada?" Elrohir took a gentler tone but his glare was the same as his brother's. The door opened again and Glorfindel entered with Erestor, obviously they both had heard about the situation and had come to speak with the others as well,

"It isn't the first time your father has resorted to this trick penneth." Erestor sighed as he sat in one of the chairs, the twins faces snapped over to the quiet elf as Glorfindel chuckled at the memory,

"Ah yes! Do you two remember when your father sent you out to "find Estel" when he had "received a message asking for help"?" the twins nodded their eyes narrowing even more, "The message had really said that Estel was practically here in Rivendell but you two were bickering so much that we couldn't take it anymore and had you go find your brother." He broke off into more laughter that their father and even Erestor joined in.

"You three are evil!" Elrohir yelped as he glared at each of them; Elladan fell into a chair with his eyes deep in thought before turning to his twin,

"How many times they have done this to us gwanor! Think back to all the times one of them has asked us to find something that didn't really exist!" they both sat down with their faces in their hands trying to block out the soft laughter of their elders.

"And they call _us_ elflings! Look at the deception being used!" the laughter just restarted at that.

"Poor Estel and Legolas!"

"this is the first time I've used it on those two though." Elrond said while picking up his tea to drink, Erestor however smiled and shook his head slowly,

"I've sent _those_ two around before…" he made a pensive face, "quite a few times actually." Glorfindel nodded along with his friend,

"I as well! I've sent them all the way to Bree once to look for something…except they _actually_ _did _find it." He looked down laughing.

"What did you send them for?"

"A knife." More laughter,

"Like a weapon?" Glorfindel shook his head as he laughed,

"No, the kind you eat with!" Elladan and Elrohir couldn't take it anymore and left the room muttering something about how they would get their revenge.

XOXOXO

"Mellon nin, I don't see _any_ shiny-leafed, dark green plants anywhere!" Legolas was looking to the right and Estel to the left,

"Me neither…in fact, all I'm finding are weeds." He picked another plant and studied it carefully before tossing it to the side. They were both wearing gloves just in case they did find the herb, since being burned by oil didn't sound like something they would particularly enjoy. "I think this was a trick…you know, like what Glorfindel and Erestor do to us sometimes."

"Yes but from your _father_?" Legolas' disbelief was clear.

"Yes, from him, though unlikely, is not impossible."

"…"

"Legolas?"

"This should not go unpunished, in fact I think that-"

"Legolas come see this!"

XOXOXO

The days had passed too quickly for Lord Elrond's taste and he could his eldest sons watching the windows fervently as they watched for their two accomplices. From the shouts they suddenly gave out the two had arrived; Elrond walked down the stairs after the other two had simply run down a few and jump off to the floor. They swung the door open and ran outside, excitedly greeting the two who swung off their horses.

"Ada!" Estel flashed him a smile that the elf returned immediately,

"I hope I did not waste your time hunting the herb for me ion nin?" Estel's smile got wider and he held up a large sack that seemed to be _very_ full.

"Not at all Ada! We found so much of it that we filled two more sacks like this!" his mouth kept moving as he began to tell of their trip but Elrond wasn't listening,

'_It actually exists?! I made up everything about it and it actually exists?!_'

"Ada? Are you well, you look rather pale?"

"I am fine ion nin! I'm just shocked that you managed to find so much of it given its rarity."

"So am I, but now you can study it all you like and record all your findings in your book!" Elrond froze…the book he had just finished…wasn't really finished. He sighed deeply and continued up the stairs this was the Valar punishing him for sure.

**A.N.**** – I hope this is good…it's definitely a lot longer than most of my work lately…XD please review!**


End file.
